conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation of Oceania
The Federation of Oceania is a federal constitutional republic of small islands located in the Pacific Ocean. They are bound together in a political, economical, and military union designed following the collapse of the United States of America and the genenal lack of trust for the Greater Korean Republic. The Federation is home to nearly three million people, spread across thousands of islands, and united under a single flag. Oceania possesses one of the largest military forces in the Pacific, giving it some considerable sway in the politics of the region. The current President of Oceania is Marika Vunibaka from Fiji, and the Vice President, Fepiku Faka'osifolau from Tonga. History Pre-Formation Before the formation of the Federation, an assembly of major island nations in the Pacific Ocean, namely Tonga, Fiji, Vanuatu, Micronesia, and Samoa, met in Suva, Fiji in 1988 to discuss a planned alliance between the islands. It sought to establish a military, political, and economical alliance out of the islands to boost economic performance in the region, and lesser their dependence on foreign nation for supplies, economic aid, and security. This would be a greater improvement over the older Pacific Islands Forum, which was dominated by Austraila and New Zealand, both of whom none of the islands wished to have in any new alliance. However, while the alliance would be benefical for the all of the member, the smaller islands such as Kiribati, Palau, Tuvalu, the Marshall Islands, and Nauru, feared that the larger islands and their larger and wealthier populations would dominate the alliance, and refused to join any such alliance. Thus, the planned coalition would be be put on hold until a better time for such an idea came along, and gave all the islands a proper reason to join. 2007 Crisis & Formation For the nearly 30 years, the planned alliance was put on hold, as the events of the world changed the plans the islands had, and political turmoil halted any progress they had for a political union. However, things would change, and for the betterment of the islands. In 2007, a political crisis rocked the United States of America, the chief protector and economic provider in the region. It collapsed, and several states appeared out of the tubulent enviorment that had consumed North America. Other nations such Austraila, Japan, France, and Britain attempted to fill the void elsewhere, leaving island nations to their own devices. When they needed the world most, they were abandoned, and the watched as the chief protector of stability collapsed under its own weight, and its former allies attempt to take its place. With no one to protect them, and idea of what to do in the event of an invasion, another assembly was held in Nuku'alofa, Tonga. At the assembly, the leaders of the island nations agreed that they could not depend on outside help for the time being, and that they would have to work together to get by. A hasty vote was held across each of the nations, requesting to know whether or not the people supported a temporary union of the nations until further notice. Over a three week period, the vote was cast in each nation and island, and at the end, 83% of the population said yes. With nothing holding them back, the heads of state requished their executive powers, and allowed the formation of a new government to take place. They would remain as the governors of the new districts, similar to states or provinces in their design, while a new leadership was formed to lead the alliance. Out of the hard work of forming a new nation, two men were selected to lead the new Federation of Oceania. The President was Marika Vunibaka of Fiji, a formation army officer and low-level politician in military junta of Fiji. The Vice President was Fepiku Faka'osifolau of Tonga, a businessman from Nuku'alofa. These two men would lead the new nation, and hopefully, give its members states a reason to stay. Annexation of Polynesia & New Caledonia As the chaos continued in places such as Europe and Asia, no one was too concerned with the on-goings in Oceania. This gave the new nation perfect time to expand. The first goal of the new government was to place Polynesian islands under the protection of the new govenment, and establish a new district in the region. The primary focus of this goal was to take French Polynesia. Oceanic officials were sent to Paris to request the French government to hold a referendum in Polynesia to allow the people there a choice of whether they wished to join Oceania, or stay with France. The problem however was that the French didn't wish to lose their base in the Pacific, and refused to allow the referendum. President Vunibaka used that refusal to Oceania's advantage, and made a personal visit to Tahiti on December 5, 2007. He toured the island, and acted as if he was simply visiting the sights, but this was part of a wider plan. During the nights, Vunibaka made a trip to a secluded sight in the mountains, and spoke Tahitian leaders. There, he urged them to join Oceania, and to spread the word that the island would recieve more freedoms than it did with France. While the Tahitian officials had their concerns, they were indeed bitter about the French occuption of their islands, and did wish to see a day where they were part of a union of islands led by fellow Polynesians. The lack of French personnel during the time of the annexation made the following process easier to handle. The people overwhelming supported Oceanic annexation, and did not resist when Oceania Federal Marines disembarked in the capital city of Papeete. Celebrations were held as the people rejoiced that the French were finally gone. In mid-December, the District of Polynesia was established. The French reacted slowly, only getting back to the region March of 2008. However, the French people were strongly opposed to fighting a war over a few islands on the other side of the globe, saving Oceania from a costly conflict. This lack of interest in involving itself in the Pacific, Oceania was able to annex New Caledonia, and transform it into another district. The Caledonians were not angered by the annexation, but rather relived. For many decades, the island had attempted to leave France, and become a new nation. However, the lives, the cost, and the effort needed to accomplish such a plan was too much for the island. Oceania's act saved the island for bearing the cost of independence, and as a way of showing its graditude, New Caledonia agreed to never leave the new nation; with the exception that should the nation become as a despotic as France was in the past, then no promise would keep the island from leaving. The Federation gained a new ally and more people, all of which would serve to provide Oceania with the manpower needed to accomplish its most daunting goal; invading Hawaii. Invasion of Hawaii Fuelled by the victory in Polynesia and New Caledonia, the Oceanic government turned its eyes toward uniting all Polynesia, Micronesian, and Melenesian islands under one government. To accomplish this though, they would need a navy, and such a navy could only be found in one place; Hawaii. The history of what the Americans did to aquire the Hawaiian islands was well known throughout all of Oceania, and that would provide Oceania with the ammunition needed to gain the islands for itself. On May 13, 2008, President Vunibaka made a trip to Honolulu to discuss the possibility of Hawaii joining the Federation, and serving as the permanent capital of Oceania. However, the Governor of Hawaii refused, and stated that Hawaii would remain a U.S. state. Vunibaka explained to him the that United States was gone, and it was never coming back. He told him to do the right thing for his people, and that the United States took Hawaii by force, and that the people deserved better than that. Leaving disappointed, Vunibaka discussed the matter in Suva with the heads of the other districts of Oceania. They all knew that gaining Hawaii was both nessessary as a major political, military, and symbolic victory. It was the largest island by population, and had military equipment that Oceania needed to see its plans in the Pacific accomplished. Thus, the Oceanic Congress made the decision to invade the island, and take it by force. It was not what they wanted to do, by paramount to the nation's success in the region. 4,500 troops taken from Fiji, New Caledonia, and Tonga were stationed on the island of Majuro, and plans drawn up for the inevitable invasion. President Vunibaka made a second trip to Honolulu begging the governor to join Oceania, and that the benefits Hawaii would reap would more than make up for the loss of being an independent nation. The answer once again was no, and Vunibaka and his officials banned from returning. With no reason to wait, the invasion was given the green light to go ahead. Politics Military See also: Oceania Defense Forces The Oceania Defense Forces are the sole military forces of the Federation of Oceania. It is divided into two branches; the Oceania Federal Marines and the Oceania Federal Navy. The navy is the largest of the two, with the marines serving as the navy's land-based arm. The military adheres to the old British saying that the army should serve as a projectile fired by the navy. The ODF numbers some 176,112 troops, with a cap of 185,000 soldiers allowed within the military at any given time. This was implemented to prevent the military budget from inflating to a size that Oceania could not support, the bugdet itself standing at $5.336 billion dollars as it is. The military budget was also capped at 7.5%, meaning that no matter what happens to the economy, the military is not allowed to account for more than 7.5% of Oceania's national GDP. The budget and manpower limits allow Oceania to defend itself from low to medium-level threats, while preventing the military from consuming enormous portions of the small economy. Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Applicant for NE Category:Federation of Oceania Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth